


The Past Comes a Knockin'

by BoxFullofCats



Series: Heart of Gold & Stardust Soul [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxFullofCats/pseuds/BoxFullofCats
Summary: She saluted Leia. “General.”“At ease, Private. Please take a seat.”Zara relaxed and that's when she noticed Poe was there. She gave him a questioning look, but he looked upset.“Private Zara...Korrado,” Leia began, reading her datapad. “You work in the commissary and oversee it's droid's.”“Yes, ma'am.”“You're more than proficient with a blaster, no doubt trained by your parents and uncles.” Leia looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “I wouldn't expect anything less from their children. However, while your brothers, Jer and Walt, chose to go into Intelligence you...flew very far under the radar.”





	The Past Comes a Knockin'

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to be inserting plot...which not the plan. Don't worry. I plan to follow up with more fluff. Posted from mobile, so sorry if things look weird. Things look fine of my end tho.

Zara’s hands were clammy, she kept wiping them on her pants as she walked to the main console room. All she could do was think of what she did to be called before General  _ Freaking _ Leia Organa. Maybe it was because the other day when she cussed out that young officer for dumping their food over her servo droid's head, when she had  _ just _ fixed it. They had turned red in the face and stormed off. Quite frankly she was surprised she wasn't given a dressing down and reprimand earlier. She would have taken it, she deserved it.

And if it wasn't for that, then she wasn't sure what she had done.

‘ _ Admit nothing _ ,’ she could hear her father say.

‘ _ Learn what you can and then you'll know what cards to play _ ,’ is what her mother would have said.

Parental advice at its finest. Well, at least it is when your parents are former spies and/or generally butted heads with authority.

Sad thing was she was going to take their imaginary advice.

Approaching command she took a deep breath before stepping into the fray. Her eyes brushed over the droid that was perpetually covered up in the hope that the moisture from D'qar's air would be prevented from getting into his circuitry. The R2 unit was a relic from even before Republic fell and the Empire took over. Yet she had heard whispered that it held some of the most vital information the Resistance possessed: the location of Luke Skywalker, the last known Master Jedi, former Rebellion ace pilot and brother to one General Organa.

Precious information one little droid could hold. And no one was able to get him wake up from his deep hibernation.

Her parents met Luke Skywalker shortly after he had destroyed the first Death Star. He was unintentionally charismatic, they told her, and could sway just about anyone to his side with a smile and a flash of his blue eyes. She was pretty sure one of her uncles had a crush on him. Which was understandable, she’d seen a few holos of him when he was younger. Hard not to fall for that smile and mop of blond hair.

Zara had the vague memory of meeting him once or twice when she was little. She remember at least once having to answer a lot of questions from him. Or was it her asking a lot of questions? Regardless, herr father seemed irritated by them, while her mother couldn’t help but laughing. That is until Master Skywalker said that . . . well quite honestly she couldn't remember what he said, but her mother's green eyes became very hard and she told him no. Skywalker had smiled and agreed with her. Conversation went back to being pleasant after that.

While no doubt Skywalker carried his own presence, his sister held her own. If both siblings had been on D'qar at that moment and she was told she'd get to choose which one reprimanded her she'd have chosen Luke Skywalker to give her a dressing down.

Not to say she was exactly scared of Leia, but Zara held a massive amount of respect for the woman and didn't want to be on her bad side.

Someone stopped her and asked her what her business was. After informing them she had been instructed to report to General Organa, they gave her a sympathetic look and pointed her to the Leia's office.

Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders and walked over to meet her fate. She knocked on the closed door and when she was given access show stepped in. 

She saluted Leia. “General.”

“At ease, Private. Please take a seat.”

Zara relaxed and that's when she noticed Poe was there. She gave him a questioning look, but he looked upset.

“Private Zara...Korrado,” Leia began, reading her datapad. “You work in the commissary and oversee it's droid's.”

“Yes, ma'am.”

“You're more than proficient with a blaster, no doubt trained by your parents and uncles.” Leia looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “I wouldn't expect anything less from their children. However, while your brothers, Jer and Walt, chose to go into Intelligence you...flew very far under the radar.”

Leia, and Poe, were looking at her for an explanation. 

Zara cleared her throat a little before answering. “Yes, ma’am. I wanted to be here on my own merits. I didn't want to, uh, cash in on my parents’ history to get a ranked position. Nor did I think I was suited for the kind of work my brothers did.”

“See,” Poe immediately spoke up. “She doesn't want to do it. Just give me the contract's information. I'll go meet him and see what he has to offer.”

Now Zara was confused. “Excuse me?”

Leia sighed. “Do you know someone who goes by Ker Nab?”

She shook her head. “Can’t say I do.”

“For a while he has been providing us viable information on the First Order. Has had no problem giving it to our agents freely. Without making contact with them more than necessary. However, he's recently requested a sit down meeting to pass along what would be very valuable information.”

“His only request is that you be there,” Poe growled out.

“Me?”

“He specifically asked for you,” Leia elaborated.

Zara was flabbergasted. Why would this Ker Nab ask for her? It was possible she met him when she was younger. He could have been an old acquaintance of her parents. As far she she knew though none had ever gone by Ker Nab.

She looked from Poe to Leia. If his information had always been good, the was a strong chance this new information was too. She was pretty sure the connection was thorough her parents. Maybe the information was so sensitive he didn't trust it to fall in the wrong hands if it was someone else who came to get it?

“I'll do it, ma'am.”

“Good,” Leia said, right as Poe protested, “No!”

“General, I don't trust this Nab fellow. What information we do have on him is scant.” Poe got up and started to pace. “Yes, the Intel he has provided so far has all been good. Why, suddenly and seemingly randomly, as for personnel that has no apparent connection to him?” He ran hand through his dark curls, which caused a poorly timed flutter in her stomach. “This, by the way. Zara, is no comment on your ability to carry out this mission. I just...it doesn't seem safe enough and I don't want to walking into something dangerous.”

Really, hormones, not a good time.

General Organa calmly remained seated behind her desk, the datapad now resting on its surface. Quietly, she folded her hands in front of her. “Commander Dameron, I appreciate your concern, which is why I allowed you to remain in this first place. Korrado, my first act is promoting you to sargent. You're going to need clearance for these missions, because I have a feeling this won't be the last one.”

Zara blinked a few times. Sargent? That was two ranks up. Stars, what was happening. She barely came out of it to take her new ranks pins and cylinders she was being handed.

“Second, Sargent Korrado is not going alone. Do you think I'd allow such a thing, Commander?” The General sent him a hard look. “This isn't my first time doing this. No, Commander Dameron, you'll be accompanying Sarget Korrado on his mission. Use one of your civilian ships - I don't care which one.” She picked up her datapad again. Taping a few things out they couldn't see. “I've sent you both what you need to know.”

“Where are we meeting this Ker Nab?” Zara asked, unable to wait and find out when she got back to her quarters and datapad.

General Organa looked like she wanted to laugh at the question, as if the answer brought her great amusement. “Outer Rim planet called Tatooine.”

“Not Mos Eisley,” Poe grumbled.

Leia shook her head. “No, a little place called Anchorhead. Not many have heard of it.”

And then she dismissed them.

“Where the hell is Ancorhead?” she heard Poe mutter as they left the General's office.

Anchorhead. Zara hadn't heard that name for a long time. Probably for about as long since the last time she'd been there.


End file.
